Pecados Íntimos
by Paolla R
Summary: Nesse mundo perfeito, os segredos são ainda mais obscuros. Sirius
1. Trailer

**Nesse mundo perfeito, os segredos são ainda mais obscuros.**

_**  
You're so important for anyone**__  
Você é tão importante para todos  
__**You play the role of all you long to be**__  
Você interpreta o papel de tudo o que você quer ser_

"Ah Rodolphus, essa é Bellatrix, como você já deve saber. Vocês ainda não tinham sido devidamente apresentados. Ela é a melhor da nova geração de mulheres Black. Uma ótima escolha, se é que me entende." – Orion disse, enquanto Bellatrix lançou ao visitante um sorriso forçado, embora seu olhar demonstrasse um certo interesse ao mesmo tempo.

_**  
But I, I know who you really are**__  
Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é  
__**You're the one who cries when you're alone**__  
Você é aquele que chora quando você está sozinho_

"Talvez nem você seja tão ruim assim, Bellatrix." – Sirius disse, sem encará-la.

"E o que te faz pensar isso?" – perguntou, surpresa.

"Vai ver estar nesse lugar macabro faça até as coisas ruins parecerem um pouco melhores. Até você sente medo aqui, eu posso farejar isso. Você se sente presa entre quatro paredes, totalmente sozinha."

_**  
You can't escape**__  
Você não pode escapar_

"Ela é sua prima, você age como se a odiasse." – Andromeda disse, encarando-o.

"Eu a odeio. Ela é totalmente odiável."

_**You can't escape**__  
Você não pode escapar_

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sirius?" –, recuou a ponto de bater suas costas na parede fria.

"Você é insuportável, Bella..." – ele falou, apoiando os braços na parede atrás da garota e abaixando seu rosto para roçar os lábios nos dela, que teimava em não olhá-lo nos olhos. "Mas é irresistível."

_**  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes**__  
Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos  
__**Scared to death to face reality**__  
Assustado até a morte para enfrentar a realidade_

"E o que você sugere que eu faça, Sirius? Eu quero me casar com Rodolphus, eu VOU me casar com ele." – disse, embora a expressão em seu rosto fosse quase triste. Talvez ela estivesse perdendo seus dons de atriz.

"Não, você não quer."

"Você fala se soubesse algo sobre o que eu quero."

"Eu sei o que você não quer. Você não quer se casar com ele. E sabe o que mais? Está com medo. Medo porque não tem coragem de enfrentá-los. Não tem coragem de enfrentá-los para ficar comigo."

_**  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries**__  
Ninguém parece ouvir seus choros escondidos  
__**You're left to face yourself alone**__  
Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo_

"Fique aí sozinha com seus pensamentos, Trix. Estou cansado de tentar mudá-los. Pra mim chega!" – gritou, batendo a porta do quarto da garota com força.

_**  
You can't escape from the truth**__  
Você não pode escapar da verdade  
_

"Você deveria me odiar" – disse, séria, embora seus olhos transparecessem algo que nunca haviam feito antes. Talvez fosse a tal da felicidade.

"Eu não odeio." – ele respondeu, displicente como sempre.

"Mas deveria."

_**  
I realize you're afraid**__  
Eu percebi que você está com medo  
__**But you can't abandon everyone**__  
Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo_

"Bella... Você sabe que não pode fazer isso." – Narcissa falou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo da irmã para trás da orelha. "Não pode decepcionar a todos. E além do mais, eles jamais permitiriam algo desse tipo, e principalmente, não com o Sirius. Escute-me: você não tem escolha."

"Mas, Cissy..."

"Então faça-o por mim. Se você desonrar a família desse jeito, Lucius certamente não vai mais querer se casar comigo. Você não pode me trair dessa maneira!"

_**  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands**__  
Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende_

"Eu me apaixonei por ele, Cissy."

"Ah, como se você não tivesse tido escolha? Tem um momento, tem sempre um momento 'eu posso fazer isso, eu posso ceder, ou eu posso resistir'. E eu não sei quando foi o seu momento, mas eu aposto que houve um!"

_**  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? **__  
__É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho? _

"E o que você vai fazer depois que se casar com ele? Por Merlin, Bellatrix! Será que você tem noção do que será sua vida daqui para frente?"

"Ela será como foi planejada antes de você se meter. Perfeita. Dinheiro, poder, devoção às Artes das Trevas." – falou, desviando o olhar e tentando fazer com que em sua voz soasse uma convicção que ela visivelmente não tinha.

"Perfeita? Sei. Uma vida sem amor pode ser somente... Vazia. Mas você jamais entenderá. Pelo menos não até que seja tarde demais."

_**  
I can hear you in a whisper**__  
Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro  
__**But you can't even hear me screaming**__  
Mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando_

"Meu corpo até pode ser feito de fogo, Sirius. Mas minha alma é feita de gelo." – ela sussurrou, enquanto ele a prensava contra a parede tentando fazê-la ceder, e em seguida desvencilhou-se dos braços do primo, caminhando em direção ao fim do corredor.

"Você é ridícula, Bellatrix. Ridícula!" – gritou, com toda a raiva que estava presa em seu peito. Mesmo que alguém ouvisse, não achariam nada estranho ver os dois brigando – provavelmente achariam mais estranho ver que as brigas tinham cessado nos últimos tempos. A garota simplesmente fez um gesto displicente com a mão, sequer virando-se para olhá-lo.

_**  
You can't escape**__  
Você não pode escapar_

"Você não pode se casar com ele!"

"Eu já me decidi." – ela disse, encarando-o com toda a coragem que tinha. Aqueles olhos sempre a desarmavam.

"Mesmo que ainda esteja apaixonada por mim?"

_**  
And where will you go**__  
E para onde você vai  
__**With no one left to save you from yourself**__  
Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

"Você é orgulhosa demais, garota. E nem um pouco diferente do resto dessa laia de gente medíocre que se autodenomina puro-sangue. Aonde suas escolhas vão te levar?"

"Acho que a questão é aonde as suas vão te levar, Sirius. Afinal, não sou eu que estou parado à porta com um malão na mão."

_**  
You can't escape from the truth**__  
Você não pode escapar da verdade_

Aquele silêncio a perturbava demais. Seria possível que a vida sem ele fosse ser tão... Vazia? Naquele momento foi quando ela deixou-se perceber algo do que tentava fugir desesperadamente. O amava. E o perdera.

**PECADOS ÍNTIMOS**

_O que eu posso dizer-lhe, é que o paraíso está desmoronando._


	2. A Perfeição e a Desgraça

"_**Look here she comes now**__  
"Veja, aí vem ela agora  
__**Bow down and stare in wonder**__  
Cumprimente e encare com adoração  
__**Oh, how we love you**__  
Oh, como nós a amamos!  
__**No flaws when you're pretending"**__  
Nenhuma falha quando você está fingindo"_  
(Evanescence – Everybody's Fool)

I - A Perfeição e a Desgraça

Bellatrix olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira de seu quarto, já em casa. Podia ver ali tudo que sempre sonhara ser, e tudo que sempre esperaram que ela fosse. Uma Black perfeita – dotada de uma beleza estonteante e fatal, tão inteligente e astuta quanto se pode ser, polidamente educada, com um autocontrole incrível, e, principalmente, uma fiel seguidora dos costumes da família. Livre de qualquer defeito considerável.

Começou a escovar seus longos cabelos negros, pensando na notícia que acabara de receber: passariam o verão na Mansão Black, em Londres. Ela não via nada demais nisso, porém seus pais pareciam estar mais animados do que de costume. Estavam preparando tudo com o maior cuidado, e disseram a ela que levasse suas melhores roupas. Bom, provavelmente só estavam querendo se reunir com as outras famílias importantes do mundo bruxo nos famosos eventos que os mesmos davam, decidiu que não era algo que merecesse tanta atenção.

Foi dormir embalada pelo som de sua caixinha de música prata. Sonhos estranhos teve naquela noite... Um enorme cachorro preto estava sentado ao seu lado nos jardins da Mansão Black, com a cabeça apoiada seu colo, enquanto ela o acariciava. Bellatrix sequer gostava de cachorros.

Chegaram na mansão no dia seguinte. Ela observou os degraus de pedra gastos, que levavam a imponente porta preta da casa, com sua maçaneta de serpente enroscada prateada. Bateram na porta, e quase que instantaneamente ela se abriu.

Logo que adentrou na sala de estar, a atenção de todos os presentes se voltou para ela. Era o tesouro dos Black, a mais venerada de todas da nova geração que surgia, uma das mulheres mais cobiçadas do mundo bruxo. E, coincidentemente, acabara de atingir a maioridade, o que significava que casaria em breve, com algum bruxo rico e poderoso escolhido pela sua família. Bellatrix nunca se preocupara com isso, desde criança aprendera que esse era seu destino, seu dever. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com amor, aliás, essa palavra estava fora de seu dicionário. Amor era para os fracos, e ela não era fraca.

"Bellatrix, querida." – Walburga falou, lançando a ela um olhar quase simpático, mas inquisidor ao mesmo, como se quisesse achar algum mínimo defeito na suposta perfeição. "É uma honra recebê-la novamente."

Abriu um sorriso e abraçou a tia de um jeito desajeitado – os Black não eram exatamente carinhosos – falsamente alegre por vê-la também. Nunca gostara da mulher. Aliás, ela não gostava realmente de ninguém, a não ser de si mesmo. Fora educada para não dar atenção a sentimentos e sim à razão.

"Monstro!" – a mulher gritou, chamando o elfo doméstico da família. "Leve as malas de Bellatrix para seu quarto, sim?"

Antes que o elfo fizesse sua típica reverência para a senhora que tanto idolatrava e pudesse cumprir a ordem, Bellatrix se manifestou.

"Não será preciso, tia. Eu mesmo posso levá-las." – disse, no intuito de explorar a casa. "Com licença."

Subiu as escadas, enfeitiçando as malas para que a acompanhassem. Não foi difícil lembrar do caminho para seu quarto, embora não viesse àquela casa há bastante tempo. Virou à esquerda no último corredor, que era tão estreito quanto todos os outros da casa, como se mal fosse projetado para duas pessoas passarem lado a lado ali – o que talvez fosse mesmo verdade, os Black não incentivavam a proximidade, pelo menos não entre quatro paredes – e seguiu em frente, parando em frente à porta do quarto, e esticando a mão para pousá-la em seguida na maçaneta de cobra, a decoração tradicional da casa.

"Ora, ora. Vejam quem está de volta." – disse uma voz atrás dela, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e as malas outrora levitadas por seu feitiço caíssem com um baque no chão. Ela não levou mais que dois segundos para reconhecer a voz, apesar do tempo que havia se passado desde a última vez que a ouvira. _"Trix."_

A menção do apelido de infância, que ela sempre odiara, fez seu sangue ferver. Virou-se para encarar a figura, e fuzilou-o com o olhar. Sirius Black, seu primo. Ele estava apoiado na parede um pouco adiante, com os braços cruzados e mechas de seu cabelo preto caídas sobre seus olhos cinzas. Olhos, estes, que eram diferentes de qualquer outros que ela já tivesse visto. Era incrível a sensação que davam quando se olhava diretamente para eles, como se pudessem descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a pessoa que estivessem encarando. E como brilhavam. O garotinho rebelde que ela conhecera havia crescido muito, já era um homem agora, e ela não pode deixar de notar que havia se tornado atraente, e muito. Mas era repugnante pensar nisso, ele era um rebelde sem causa, e, ainda por cima, um grifinório.

Sirius se surpreendeu igualmente com a visão que teve. Bellatrix fazia jus a sua fama, era realmente uma mulher e tanto, mesmo que ferisse seu orgulho admitir isso. Já havia visto fotografias da prima em algum momento, mas pessoalmente o efeito era muito maior. A cascata de cabelos pretos e encaracolados descia até a cintura, e seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Eram olhos que fariam o diabo implorar por clemência. E para completar, ela tinha lábios vermelhos que contrastavam perfeitamente com a palidez de sua pele. Perturbadoramente bonita, capaz de tirar qualquer homem de seu juízo perfeito.

Os dois cresceram como cão e gato. Bellatrix sempre a perfeição, e Sirius sempre a desgraça. Totalmente opostos. Implicavam um com o outro desde a primeira vez que se viram, mas, ironicamente, não se desgrudavam, como se achassem isso a brincadeira mais divertida.

"Ah, Sirius. Quanto tempo." – Ela disse, num tom falsamente simpático, esperando que com aquela atitude ele a deixasse em paz e pudesse entrar em seu quarto, faltava-lhe paciência para discussões. Mas é claro que não foi o que ele fez.

Tempo, ele riu. Podia apostar que o tempo não a mudara em nada, a não ser em questão de aparência. No fundo ainda continuava a mesma garota mimada e arrogante de sempre, e provavelmente dez vezes pior agora que tinha noção do quanto era venerada pela família.

"Está contente em vir para cá?" – ele perguntou, sério.

"Indiferente." – respondeu, fazendo menção em se virar e abrir a porta, mas Sirius a impediu, voltando a falar.

"Você sabe porque está aqui, não sabe?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Ou será que ninguém te contou?"

"Contou o que, garoto?"

"Para quem é a menina dos olhos dos Black, você está mais desinformada do que eu." – ele era tão cínico quando queria. "Casamentos arranjados, priminha. Chegou a sua vez."

Estacou em frente à porta. Não... Provavelmente não era verdade, Sirius devia estar querendo provocá-la. Mas será que ele teria tanta criatividade assim? Não acreditava que tiveram a audácia de esconder isso dela. Afinal, era sua vida. Ela queria pelo menos aprovar quem quer que fosse, não gostava de não ter o controle.

"E o que você tem a ver com isso?" – perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo e tentando parar seus pensamentos, provavelmente tudo se explicaria logo.

"Nada. Só me divirto pensando que você passará o resto da sua vida transando com um velho rico. É um desperdício." – Sirius disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Como ele se atrevia a falar assim? Não passava de um moleque que mal saíra das fraldas. Ela teve que se segurar para não xingá-lo.

"É meu destino." – disse, simplesmente. "E embora não lhe pareça muito atraente agora, aposto que será muito melhor que o seu."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza. Seguir a vida planejada pelos Black não é do meu feitio, muito menos do meu gosto."

"Seguir os costumes da família é nosso dever, você deveria aprender isso."

"E você sempre faz o que eles dizem, não é?" – perguntou, com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

"Eu não sou uma marionete, Sirius. Você ficaria surpreso com o meu poder de persuasão sobre essa família. Eu escolhi o lado certo, apenas isso."

Havia algo naquela garota que incomodava Sirius profundamente. Toda aquela falsa calma o tirava do sério. Algo dentro dele tinha um estranho desejo de atormentá-la, de humilhá-la, de fazê-la sofrer – embora ela parecesse não ser capaz de tais sentimentos. Vai ver era aquela casa, ela despertava o que há de pior nas pessoas.

"Lado certo? Você ainda vai querer conhecer o lado certo, Trix." – ele disse, dando alguns passos para se aproximar dela, o que não era difícil devido à largura do corredor.

"Ah, é?" – debochou, não dando atenção à proximidade entre os dois.

"Sabe por que? _Curiosidade._" – ele disse no ouvido da garota, num tom provocante. "Você vai querer saber que gosto tem, e não vai ser capaz de resistir."

Bellatrix não moveu um músculo, não se mostrou incomodada com o que ele estava tentando fazer. – "Eu não contaria com isso." – disse, afastando-se dele no exato momento em que Monstro chegou no corredor em que estavam.

"Srta. Bellatrix, vejo que já teve o desprazer de encontrar o jovem Black." – o elfo disse, fazendo uma reverência. "Espero que ele não a esteja aborrecendo."

Sirius revirou os olhos. A criatura era tão desprezível quanto o resto dos que moravam naquela casa.

"O que quer, Monstro?"

"A Sra. Black está chamando-a para jantar. E a você também." – disse, dirigindo-se a Sirius a contragosto.

* * *

O Sol brilhava alto no céu naquela tarde de domingo. Aliás, seria um belo domingo se Sirius não tivesse que passá-lo nos jardins da Mansão Black _confraternizando_ com os tipos mais desprezíveis de famílias bruxas que podiam existir – os Lestrange, os Malfoy, os Rookwoods, os Rosiers, e por aí vai. O garoto estava sentado em uma das mesas de madeira escura existentes no local, brincando com o suco de abóbora remanescente em seu copo. A uma hora dessas, James provavelmente estava aproveitando suas férias, passeando pelo Beco Diagonal ou jogando Quadribol com qualquer um que ele conseguisse convencer. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Daria tudo por um whisky de fogo naquele momento.

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, primo." – Andromeda disse, despertando-o de seus devaneios e sentando-se junto a ele.

A prima do meio era a única coisa que o fazia acreditar que a família não era um desastre total. Ela lembrava um pouco Bellatrix, embora fosse mais baixa e não tivesse os traços tão delineados, mas era impossível confundi-las, seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira muito diferente.

"Ah, estava apenas distraído." – comentou, dando de ombros. "Está gostando da _Confraternização das Famílias Nobres do Mundo Bruxo?"_ – eufemismo para encontro de bruxos das trevas, na opinião dele.

"Bom, não é exatamente uma ocasião para se fazer amigos." – Ela respondeu, observando os jovens que se encontravam conversando a um canto: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Regulos e mais dois garotos que ela não conhecia por nome.

"Olha só a cara do estúpido do meu irmão, se achando o máximo só porque está andando com os mais velhos."

"Pobre Reg." – Andromeda disse, balançando a cabeça num sinal de desaprovação. "Acho que ele não tem muita noção do que o aguarda seguindo os passos dos Black." – Ela era assim mesmo, um doce. Costumava acreditar no melhor das pessoas, mesmo que elas nem tivessem algo de bom.

"Tá brincando, o Regulos? Você já viu o quarto dele? É cheio de recortes espalhados sobre aquele tal de Lord das Trevas." – ele sussurrou a última parte da frase. "Se alguém sabe o que lhe aguarda, provavelmente é ele. Não o tome por inocente, Andie. Nenhum deles. Lhes foi imposto o caminho das trevas tanto quanto para nós, e você sabe que há uma opção, mesmo que ela não seja dita. Nos o rejeitamos, eles escolheram segui-lo." – disse, sério.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez presente entre os dois por alguns momentos. Andromeda simplesmente não gostava de acreditar que as pessoas eram más.

"Olha só a Narcissa babando pelo loiro aguado do Malfoy!" – disse, mais para puxar assunto do que por estar realmente interessada.

"Vocês dois deviam arranjar algo melhor para fazer do que falar mal da própria _família." _– Bellatrix, que ouvira a última frase da irmã, disse, sentando-se com eles.

"E você devia aprender a não se meter na conversa dos outros." – Sirius falou, irritado. A simples presença daquela garota o tirava do sério. Até aquele momento ele ainda não sabia exatamente porque.

"Deixe de ser rabugento, primo. O que foi que eu te fiz?" – ela disse, falsamente. Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

"Você nasceu, Bellatrix." – disse, seco. "Achei que tivesse vergonha de ser vista em público conosco, _prima. _"

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. A maioria das pessoas aqui ainda não sabe da rebeldia de vocês dois." – ela falou, com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto. "Até te acham um bom partido, Andromeda." – disse, cinicamente, indicando com a cabeça os dois garotos que conversavam com Regulos e Narcissa.

Andie reprimiu uma careta de nojo. "Tenho certeza de que você fez a gentileza de dizer a eles que é só porque não me conhecessem." – disse, com toda aquela calma.

"Ainda não, mas posso dizer se você quiser, maninha." – falou, atirando um beijo falso para a outra e indo em direção ao grupo de jovens.

"Não sei como alguém que a conhece acha que _ela_ é um bom partido." – Sirius disse, olhando-a com desdém. "Bellatrix é patética."

"O que é patético para nós, é admirável para eles. O que é errado vira certo e vice-versa. Valores inversos, você sabe."

"Mesmo assim, eu não a suporto." – disse, dando de ombros.

"Ela é sua prima, você age como se a odiasse." – Andromeda disse, encarando-o.

"Eu a odeio. Ela é totalmente odiável." – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça para trás para que as mechas de cabelo que lhe cobriam os olhos saíssem dali, num gesto que deixava transparecer todo seu charme, ali oculto pela face de Black rebelde. "E ela é sua irmã, vocês também não parecem se dar muito bem."

"Nós temos nossas diferenças, mas eu não a odeio. Ela foi criada para ser assim, não é culpa dela. Talvez se tornasse uma boa pessoa se tivesse nascido em outras circunstâncias."

"Ah, certo. Lá vem você com a ingenuidade de novo, Andromeda." – Sirius disse, bagunçando os cabelos da prima carinhosamente. "Hey, Monstro, me traz um desses!"

Sirius gritou para o elfo doméstico, fazendo com que Bellatrix inconscientemente virasse para ver do que se tratava. Deteve-se a observar o primo por alguns instantes. Era como se Sirius brilhasse no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Quando não estava com a cara amarrada em suas discussões com a família – enquanto conversava com Andromeda, por exemplo – seu sorriso era doce. Apesar de olhar com desdém para todos ali, e manter sempre a expressão sarcástica, tinha uma pureza que definitivamente não combinava com aquela casa. Ele parecia tão... Real. É, era essa a palavra. Enquanto todas as outras pessoas ali estavam preocupadas com cada movimento que faziam, cada palavra que diziam, na intenção de mostrar-se o mais nobre possível, ele se mostrava como era de verdade, sem máscaras.

Não é a toa que sua estrela regente, _Sirius – a estrela do cão_, é a estrela mais brilhante do céu. Quando eram crianças, os dois costumavam discutir sobre qual estrela era a mais bonita ou mais importante. Sempre que o garoto saía ganhando pelo fato de sua estrela ser mais brilhante, Bella se emburrava e dizia que aquilo eram só estrelas bobas, e que na vida real ela era muito mais importante para a família. Mas esse era um passado muito distante...

"Bella, Bella!" – Narcissa disse, empolgada, chamando a atenção da irmã antes que ela pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão sobre o assunto Sirius. "Olha só como o Lestrange está olhando para você."

Bellatrix virou-se casualmente, lançando um sorriso sedutor ao bruxo, alguns anos mais velho que ela. Já havia ouvido falar dele, era um homem poderoso, e vinha de uma família tradicional, e, principalmente, rica. Ele tinha um jeito dominador. Provavelmente não acharia nada mal se fosse ele o pretendente que sua família escolhesse. Incentivada por Cissy e seus _"vai até lá, vai!"_, caminhou em direção a ele com seu típico andar provocante.

"Boa tarde. Sou Bellatrix Black." – ela disse, estendendo a mão, que foi beijada em seguida.

"E quem não a conhece?" – ele disse, galanteador. "Rodolphus Lestrange, muito prazer."

Orion Black, pai de Sirius, observando a cena a alguns metros, decidiu interferir.

"Ah, meu caro Rodolphus, essa é Bellatrix, como você já deve saber. Vocês ainda não tinham sido devidamente apresentados. Ela é a melhor da nova geração de mulheres Black. Uma ótima escolha, se é que me entende." – disse, enquanto Bellatrix lançou ao visitante um sorriso forçado, embora seu olhar demonstrasse um certo interesse ao mesmo tempo. As palavras ecoaram em sua mente..._ Uma ótima escolha._

Sirius, que agora se encontrava passando por trás da prima, apenas murmurou um _"eu avisei"_ alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Teve que se conter para não virar e discutir com ele. Autocontrole. Sempre. Sirius era assunto de criança, era passado. Não valia a pena se irritar por causa dele. Tornou a encarar Rodolphus. Esse sim era seu _futuro. _E ela não estava disposta a estragar tudo por discussões sem sentido com um primo que ela odiava.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, o primeiro capítulo 'tá aí, embora ele tenha mais cara de introdução do que capítulo propriamente dito, já que nada de muito emocionante acontece. Mas melhora com o tempo.

Beijos!

Frase de Piratas do Caribe – O Baú da Morte


End file.
